Passenger safety is of the utmost importance in transport vehicles. Effectiveness of the system is often predicated on accurate identification of a crash event and timely deployment of the safety system. In many conventional systems designed to mitigate the effects of a crash, accelerometers and/or other sensors are placed at the front of a vehicle. For example, sensors may be placed behind the grill in a conventional automobile. These sensors may detect a sudden change in acceleration or other movement of the vehicle, such as caused by striking an object head-on, and the sensed condition may then be used to deploy the safety system, e.g., by inflating an airbag. However, conventional systems of this type are often optimized for head-on impact. They do not perform as well for oblique impacts, for example, because of a delay in the impact occurring at a lateral distance from the up-front sensor.